


Calculated risks, but man are we bad at Math

by MarksMarkers



Series: Star wars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blood, Claiming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarksMarkers/pseuds/MarksMarkers
Summary: Rex and Cody, Alpha mates, decide to spend their ruts together. Despite their absolute love for one-another they're both alphas and have only had sex outside of their ruts. The need to dominate one another clouds their judgement.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Series: Star wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Calculated risks, but man are we bad at Math

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here! I hope you enjoy n' stuff!

"You know what?" Rex mumbled, looking down at his plate of bland food. Cody hummed, not bothering to look up from his datapad. Rex continued, "I've been thinking-" Cody cut him off with a chuckle, "That's dangerous." Rex huffed but continued. "I've been thinking, we should spend our ruts together, I mean, they've lined up right? And if one of us starts early it'd probably trigger the others to start."

Cody looked up from his datapad, an eyebrow raised, but before he could even answer Kix butted in from the other end of the table with a slight hint of panic in his voice and on his face. "I'm begging you, please don't. The risk you two would be taking, we're all Alphas, we're not meant to take knots, I'm surprised you two even manage outside of your ruts! But the dangers of you sharing your ruts is too high!"

Kixs quiet outburst got the attention of Jesse who was dozing off on the other side of the table. Jesse groaned in annoyance, lifting his head from the table. "What's your problem Kix?" Jesse asked, his voice full of attitude. Kix kicked him under the table, earning a hiss of pain from his vod, "My problem is our dear captain wants to spend his rut with his mate, who is also an alpha!" Kix all but growled out.

Jesse's expression twisted into one of confusion. "Why would you even try it? You guys will be at each others thro--" "Yeah so?" Cody interrupted, putting his datapad down on the table as he looked over at Kix and Jesse. "We've never spent a rut together, and as mates, I can speak for both of us in saying it sucks." Kix opened his mouth to object but was stopped by Rex. "We understand you're worried Kix, but we're both grown men, we can decide for ourselves."

Kix put his hands up, giving up in trying to change the captains mind. Jesse looked at Kix with a mix of shock and confusion. Kix was a medic, surely Rex and Cody would listen to him right? Cody sighed and stood up from the table, grabbing his plate and datapad, motioning Rex to follow him. Rex got up, sparing a glance at Kix before following after his mate.

\----------

Rex and Cody had decided weeks ago, that they'd try. So here they are. Laying in Cody's bed, already naked and cuddling. Rex's rut was the first to rear its ugly head, his body aching all over as it prepared for a marathon of sex. Cody could smell Rex's pre-rut. It was slowly gaining speed and strength. His thoughts drifted to the aching feeling he could feel creeping up his spine as he pet Rex gently but ignored it in favour of continuing to pet his lover.

Rex groaned into Cody's shoulder, his body shivering slightly. "I can smell it, your rut" Rex mumbled out into Cody's shoulder. The petting stopped for a moment as Cody stopped to take notice of his own body properly. Rex pulled away from Cody, sitting up, his sun kissed skin flushed a pretty red, his golden brown eyes dark with want, lust, love. Cody sat up as well. Their faces nearly touching. "It's time" Cody whispered, his breath warm on Rex's face. A heavy shiver ran over Rex as he pushed Cody down, pinning him to the bed with a growl.

Cody growled back but made no move to push Rex off, his instincts not fighting against him yet. Rex pinned Cody's hands above his head, slotting himself between the commanders legs and pressing himself into him. Cody moaned, throwing his head back to taunt Rex just a little bit more. Rex took no time shoving his head into the crook of Cody's neck, scenting him and sucking marks into his neck.

When Rex bit down on the scar that was below his ear Cody bucked his hips up into him, a growl forcing its way from his throat. Being bitten by an Alpha made Cody's Rut drop moments after it happened. The urge to throw Rex off became unbearable. So he did so, tossing Rex off him with an animalistic growl, pinning Rex down onto the bed as he bared his teeth in an act of dominance.

Rex opened his mouth, his pearly white K-9's on show. From a distance the sounds coming from them may have sounded like rumbling vibrations, but up close it was nearly a hissing. Out side of a rut, two Alphas wouldn't stay pinned, they'd get up and brawl again but inside of rut, neither of them wanted to show submission. What rutting Alpha showed submission to his or her Omega? That's the thing though. 

There is no Omega.

Rex puffed out his chest, bringing his knee up between Cody's legs and grinding it into his aching cock. Cody audibly hissed and scrunched his eyes closed at the sensation, letting his guard down. The tables turnt instantly. Rex now held the leash and he wasn't letting go anytime soon. Bending down to Cody's ear, hot breath fanning over the sensitive skin. "I'm your Alpha!" Rex all but screamed out. Cody flinched, he knew somewhere in the back of his brain he should yield and show his neck in a sign of submission but that not to little part of his brain screamed at him to fight back, go for the throat and make Rex submit to him.

Too torn between the conflict he was feeling he didn't notice he was turnt over until his face was slammed into the mattress, a large hot hand wrapping around his nape in a scolding grip. Cody could feel Rex's smooth chest envelop his entire back, slick with sweat. His hips jutting into Cody's presented ass. Rex moaned feeling his aching cock slide against Cody's ass, the slightly swollen base aching even more. Rex felt like he could pop a knot right now. 

Through the haze and heat Rex thought about lube. It was a second-handed thought that he decided was important enough to think about for a moment whilst down right humping Cody. Reaching over to the bedside table blindly, switching his hand gripping Cody's neck, he grabbed the bottle of lube. One hand still pushing Cody down he fumbled with the cap, using his teeth to open it before squeezing it onto Cody's ass. Holding the bottle upside down in his mouth Rex used his offhand to rub the lube up and down Cody's crack, his fingers pushing against his asshole.

Foregoing the foreplay Rex pushed a finger into his mate. Cody hissed audibly into the bedding, his hips jerking slightly. Thrusting his finger in and out, Rex lent down slightly, bottle of lube still between his teeth. He bit down on the bottle, making lube squirt out, adding to the lube that was already dripping down Cody's thighs. Deeming that enough lube Rex spat the bottle out, not caring where it landed on the bed. 

Adding another finger, fucking the lube into his mate. Cody moaned through his teeth, his face twisted up. He wasn't in pain, quite the opposite. His instincts were on edge, flaring in anger that he was being fingered by another Alpha. Even still, Cody couldn't help but push his ass back into Rex's fingers.

A satisfied rumble came from Rex's chest, almost akin to a deep purr of contentment. His Alpha instincts happy his mate was beneath him, fucking himself back onto his fingers like a one credit whore. Rex was salivating at the sight, the smell of his mate. Were Rex to open his mouth he'd drool everywhere like a feral animal that'd been starved for weeks and he honestly felt like it. Adding a third finger he sped up his movements, his bones aching, his stomach winding up with blinding hot pressure making him feel as thought he was about to explode from the inside out.

Working the fourth and final finger into Cody, spreading them and holding him open Rex deemed him stretched enough. Leaning down over Cody's slick back, licking a stripe up his spine as he went, stopping at the nape of his neck. Letting go of Cody's neck, his hand going awkwardly between them to grab the lube as his teeth replaced the grip on Cody's neck, holding steadily in an act of dominance. His hand fumbled around, grabbing at the bottle of lube and uncapping it with one hand. Blindly, he poured lube over his hard and aching cock, the cold slick liquid making Rex hiss through his teeth.

Throwing the lube out of his hand, not caring that it hit the floor, he gripped his cock with his free hand, making sure all of his cock was slick. Pulling his fingers from Cody's ass, he blindly lined up the head of his cock. His teeth baring down just a little bit harder to hold on in case Cody tried to throw him off. 

Pushing his cock head in made Cody howl, his body shaking, trembling and tensing. Rex gave a warning growl before forcing himself in, down to the swell of his knot at the root of his cock. Snarling echoed off the walls as Cody's body prepared to take Rex for a ride. One hand quickly snatched Cody's hands and held them above his head, preventing him from using them. Rex's other hand finding purchase on Cody's waist.

Even with Rex's larger body spread over him, Cody bucked wildly, trying to throw Rex off of him. Cody's entire body shook with his snarling, his K-9's bared in an act of aggression at the Alpha on top and inside of him. His body twisting and turning, trying to buck Rex off of him like a wild Nerf. Rex bit down harder, his teeth breaking skin in an attempt to lay claim over Cody while holding on to him. Warm iron rich blood filled Rexs mouth. Trails of blood leaking from the wound, dripping down the sides of Cody's neck and staining the sheets beneath where he was pinned. 

Rex's hand on Cody's waist gripped harder, his nails digging into the beautifully soft skin that rested there, his nails making little crescent moons in his skin shortly before they broke the skin. Cody all but yelped, trying to turn his head and bite Rex in retaliation, only for Rex to growl, his teeth keeping a tight hold on him. The hand holding both of Cody's tightened in a bruising grip, making him whimper.

With blood dripping from the nape of his neck, and his waist, a painful grip on his wrists, Cody surrendered. His body trembling as he gave in to the larger Alpha. They stilled for a moment, Rex still balls deep, his cock aching to pop a knot. Cody was in no better shape, despite trying to fight Rex off him his body knew the touch of his mate, and craved it. Rex waited, to make sure all fight from Cody was gone before slowly letting go oh his wrists.

His now free hand came to the other side of Cody's waist, gripping it tightly. Without letting go of Cody's nape, he moved them, his thighs pushing Cody's apart more. His hips that were flush against Cody's rear moved, in turn moving Cody with him.

Finally, Cody was spread out, legs twitching and aching at the position, his hips raised in the air, his back bowed and his chest on the mattress. Rex huffed happily, happy his mate was in the perfect breeding position. Finally, Rex started moving. Cody clenched around him, whining lowly. Rex's thrusts were slow at first, gentle rocking as he started his pace. Buried deep, Cody could feel every gentle thrust against his prostate, the tip of Rex's cock brushing past it every single time.

Cody closed his eyes, burrowing his head into the bed, soft pants and moans from the back of his throat forcing their way out of him. He felt wounded, mentally. Despite putting up a fight he still ended up being fucked. Being bred like an Omega, like a slut. His body was reacting in all the best ways, and deep down, Cody knew he enjoyed it but he's in rut and without Cody at the helm of his own mind he felt lost.

Rex's pace picked up, going from slow to fast. His hips slapping against Cody's presented ass. His hands on Cody's hips tightened slightly, it was harder to grip on to them when one of his hands were covered in blood. Rex groaned loudly, the tight wet heat that was his mate was marvellous, constricting around him in all the right ways. Rex lent over Cody's trembling form, nuzzling his nose into the mating bite.

Cody Whined at the feeling, his cock aching between his legs. His spine felt like it was on fire, heat thrumming through him. He gripped the bed sheets tightly as shiver wrecked his body, Rex's thick cock rubbing all the right spots. 

Rex's pace became erratic as he chased his own orgasm, thrusting in to the root before pulling nearly all the way out and back again. His knot was beginning to catch making Cody howl out in a mix on pained pleasure. Rex's heavy panting against Cody's neck, his hands gripping as tight as they could on Cody's hips, all of it made Cody moan and writhe under him.

Finally, finally, Rex felt his knot catch on the outside, not going in with the push. Rex drew a deep breath, moving his drooling maw over the bond mark and bit down as he forced his knot into Cody. Cody screamed, his voice cracking as he thrashed against Rex, his own cocks knot expanding. Rex hummed in pleasure as his knot expanded, locking him inside of Cody as he pumped his cum inside of him. 

Buried in to the root, Rex couldn't help but let his mind wander to pups and how gorgeous Cody would look full of his pups. The thought made Rex rock into Cody with a renewed want. Cody sobbed at the feeling, his entire body flushed hot with rushing blood and the feeling of Rex coming so deep inside of him. His cock ached and twitched painfully between his legs, his knot fully inflated and cum spurting from the tip onto the bed sheets. He felt release, but it was painful, without fulfilment. Rex pulled away from the renewed bonding scar, licking it gently, releasing calming pheromones to calm Cody.

Cody sobbed, his body and mind confused, torn between what he was feeling and thinking. Tears pouring out of his eyes as Rex whispered praises to him, petting him gently. Slowly, Cody went lax in Rex's soothing hold, tears clinging to his eye lashes before dropping to his cheeks and the bed.

"Such a good boy for me" Rex purred out, rubbing his hand over Cody's flank and down his spread thigh before coming back up to rest at the cleft beneath his ass cheek. Rex slowly sat up, kissing his way down Cody's back and into a sitting position. Sliding one hand to massage his waist, the other hand spread Cody's cheeks, the thumb brushing around the swollen and stretched skin that was around his knot. "Such a good little Alpha for me" Rex said under his breath, the sight absolutely breathtaking.

\----------

It was 4 days later when Cody woke up. Of course he had been awake during the rut but he remembered none of it other then the first time. Other then that it was blurry and hazy. His body felt down right terrible, aching everywhere. His dick felt the worst, the root of it to be more exact, it felt sore and swollen in a bad way. Cody whimpered weakly, his eyes tearing up. He wanted Rex but couldn't feel him behind him on the bed nor could he smell him near.

His whimpers got louder and louder as his eyes welled with tears before all hell broke loose. Cody broke out into full on sobbing, his whimpering sounding like an akk dog being beaten, his body trembling with fear and confusion.

His mind was going a million parsecs a minute. 'Rex doesn't want me as his mate anymore. He left me. I wasn't good enough, this his my fault. I should have been better.' Cody froze in realisation his train of thought stopping. 'I should have been an Omega.' The thought made Cody choke on his breath, his chest constricting painfully. 

Cody couldn't breathe, his body felt paralysed, his body was convulsing, trying to breathe through his sobs. Gasping air, but it felt like it was only going out, not in.

The bedroom door slammed open but Cody couldn't see who it was through his tears. He could hear yelling, but not what they were saying. He felt hands on his arms, shaking him, trying to get his attention. When that didn't work the hands moved from his arms to his face, caressing his cheeks gently, pressing kisses to the as his tears were wiped away.

Cody's gasping finally did something, air filling his lungs, blood rushing back to his head. He hadn't realised his head was numb. His body was still trembling and in pain, his eyes were still full of tears but he could breathe and hear again.

"Cody..Baby it's okay. You're okay, I'm here. I'm here, you're okay Cody" Cody heard Rex's voice, soothing him, calming him. "Rex.." Cody's voice was shot, scratchy and sore from his rut. "I'm so sorry Cod'ika..I'm so so sorry..It's okay now" Rex mumbled gently as he pressed a kiss to Cody's forehead. Cody wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, that he did nothing wrong and not to call him Cod'ika. Rex knew he didn't like the name, that he didn't like the use of Mando'a.

Rex pulled Cody into his arms carefully, sitting him up. Cody moved his numb arms around Rexs neck, trying to hold on tightly, as if he would leave him alone for good this time. Slowly, Rex got up off the bed, lifting Cody up with him. Cody whimpered as he was exposed to the cold draft, wanting to be back under the warm blankets.

Rex pressed a kiss to his temple, soothing him. Rex made his way into the 'fresher that was connected to the bedroom, making a mental note to thank Obi-Wan for giving this room to Cody. Setting him down on the counter Rex quickly stripped his clothes off before turning the shower on, making sure the water was hot. Cody carefully got down from the sink, his feet touching the freezing cold tiles. Rex was quick to catch Cody, his knees buckling under the strain of his own weight.

Picking him up Rex wrapped Cody's thighs around his waist, his hands supporting the back of them. Once Rex was sure Cody was secure he moved them into the shower, the hot spray automatically relaxing Cody's muscles. Cody buried his head in Rex's neck, breathing heavily, one of his hands running over the short blonde buzzed hair.

Normally, during ruts, Alphas had Omegas to care for them, to bathe and feed them when they needed it. But two Alphas were just about thoughtless to the others need beyond fuck, knot, rest and repeat. So Cody was covered, and filled, with 4 days worth of filth. Rex's rut had broken several hours before Cody's did. So once he helped Cody through the rest of his rut, Rex had made a beeline for the 'fresher and scrubbed himself red.

The only reason he wasn't there with Cody when he woke was because he needed to report to Kix that both of their ruts were done and grab food and water. He was on his way to the cafeteria when he felt Codys anguish, food and drinks forgotten as he ran to his distressed mate. It was just Rex's luck that those 15 minutes he was away from the room, their den so to speak, Cody woke and fell into what Helix and Kix had dubbed 'Alpha drop', very sloppily named if you asked him.

It happened so much between the Alpha/Alpha pairs in the GAR that it was named, and was another huge warning signs from the medics to avoid Alpha/Alpha mating and even regular sex. The Alpha who ended up bottoming nearly always had an Alpha drop, their entire being going into war against itself. Their Alpha brains telling them that they were weak while everything else screamed at them it was their fault for not being born an Omega. Everything is worse if the other Alpha, was missing.

But Rex thanked the force that Cody was relaxing in his hold, his tensed muscles loosening under the hot water.

Rex slowly put Cody down, not letting go of him until he was sure that Cody could at least stand on his own two legs without falling to the ground. Letting Cody lean heavily on him was no issue at all. Slowly, Rex moved his hands over Cody's sore and tense body, cleaning him, washing the muck away. Dried flaky blood washed away form the scabbed bite marks that were littered over Cody's neck and shoulders, down his back and chest to mingle with the smeared blood on his waist and hips. 

It was unsettling, watching as the blood ran down Cody's caramel sun kissed skin and onto the white tiles beneath them and down the drain. Rex had done that to him. He had no marks on his equally sun kissed skin. No scabbing bite marks, no scratches. Nothing. 

Cody's thighs and ass were also a mess, covered in crusty, dried cum. Rex frowned at the thought, nuzzling his face into Cody's wet hair as an apology. Cody nuzzled him back, his hands unwrapping from Rex's neck to cup his face. Cody's eyes were tired, sad and in a way, broken. It hurt Rex to see his beloved mate, his beloved Cody looking so sad. If he hadn't have brought up spending their ruts together this would have never happened.

"I'm so sorry Cody.." Rex mumbled, his eyes tearing up. Cody frowned and whined deep in his throat, something whispering to him that it's his fault Rex is sad. Shaking his head slightly, Cody opened his mouth to tell him it wasn't his fault but Rex stopped him.

"Cody no. This is my fault..I-" Rex paused to swallow the lump in his throat. "I insisted we spent our ruts together, that it'd be fine..but it wasn't! I-I did horrible things to you" Rex's voice wavered as he looked at the bite marks that would most likely scar. "My Alpha took over..We were meant to share the burden of our ruts, take turns..But even after my rut broke and yours was still going strong I-.." Rex took a deep breath, his tears falling from his eyes, hidden amongst the water that poured over them. "I was selfish..And because of that you've suffered. Not just physically, but mentally. After my rut broke was when I realised you.."

"I w-what?" Cody's voice cracked, his voice shot and sore from overuse and lack of use, a painful mix of the two. "You had already dropped..Kix and Helix drilled it into our heads knowing we'd probably forget, but Alpha drop happens to most and, and I didn't give you the chance to combat those thoughts and feelings.."

Saying all this out loud made Rex want to shoot himself in the face. He was that bad of a mate that Cody had fallen into Alpha drop while still in rut. He was begging, his voice cracking and shaking as he mindlessly spoke to Rex while on the last leg of his rut. Rex tried, he begged, to get Cody to take him instead but it only made Cody cry in sorrow. He should have never left this morning, he should have just waited for Cody to wake up, he should have known Cody would still be in that broken confused state of mind.

Cody said nothing as he pulled Rex into a soft and gentle kiss, his hands shaking slightly as they stroked over Rex's cheeks. Rex kissed him back, sniffling slightly as he did so. His thumbs were rubbing soft circles on Cody's hips, feeling his soft skin under his hands was someway comforting. 

"I forgi-ve you R-Rexy.." Cody mumbled out against his lips, his eyes soft with love and understanding. Rex kissed him again, gently, pressing their lips together and no more as his hands slid up from his hips, up over his stomach and chest to rest against his jaw, cupping his face, holding him like he was made of glass and might break.

"Just don't-" Cody stopped to kiss Rex again pulling back with a small smile, "call me C-Cod'ika" Rex smiled, a sob forcing its way out of him, happy that Cody doesn't hate him.

The two stayed like that for a while, pressing soft kisses into one another, reassuring each other before Rex finally started cleaning Cody properly, scrubbing the filth from his skin gently, minding the wounds he had left on his soft yet battle scarred skin. Leaving kisses as he went, Rex made sure no spot was missed. Moving his way down Rex's hands made their way between Cody's legs. Rex had Cody turn and lean against the wall as he crouched down his hands moving slowly and carefully as he spread Cody's cheeks.

Even though he felt terrible, he couldn't help but puff his chest out and marvel at the sight that was before him. His beautiful, wonderful, sexy mate was clearly claimed as his. His hole was stretched from the amount he knotted it, red and swollen from copious amounts of use and leaking his seed. If Cody wasn't so sore and tender he probably would have buried his face between his ass cheeks and gone wild, but he restrained himself.

"I have to clean you out baby" Rex said loud enough for Cody to hear. Cody hummed and braced himself against the wall and spread his legs for Rex to have better access. Using the bottle of body wash he had set down on the floor next to him, he worked one finger in. Cody hissed as the freezing cold gel brushed against his swollen rim, the cold substance actually bringing a sense of relief from the aching burn that he felt inside of himself. 

When Rex had pushed his finger in, copious amounts of his seed was pushed out. The pearly white liquid dripped out of Cody in globs, being washed away by the hot water. Part of Rex's Alpha brain was saddened seeing his seed be washed away, but he knew Cody couldn't get pregnant so there would be no reason to plug him other then being plain selfish.

Pushing as second finger in Rex worked quickly. Within reason, of course, making sure he didn't chafe him anymore then he probably already was. Cody moaned in pain, his over sensitive body hurting at the stimulus. Cody was glad he was so tired, otherwise his cock would have tried to get up, and that would have been a bitch to deal with.

Rex stood up once he was done, he got what he could out, which luckily enough for Cody was most of it. Nothing bad would come from leaving any behind, Cody's body would work normally and pass it, so neither of them were too worried about that, it was more just for the sake of Cody comfort.

\----------

"You two look like you were mauled by a wild nexu." Fives turnt his head, looking over his shoulder at his captain, a glare gracing his bruised face. "Oh shut up Rex" Fives' voice came out in a growl, his mood was clearly terrible. "Fives be nice!" Echo snapped from the other side of the table, looking just as worse for wear. They were both covered in bruises, scratches and bite marks. Cody sat down next to Echo, his eyebrow raised in a near perfect arch, clearly he had picked the habit up from Kenobi.

"Let me guess, ruts?" Cody asked as calmly as he could, as to not set the other two Alphas off. Fives snarled at the question, and Echo snarled back at Fives. Cody glanced at Rex who sat across from him, making sure to keep his distance from Fives.

Echo cleared his throat before speaking, his eyes locked on Fives. "Yes, we decided to spend our ruts together and it went horribly. We were at each others throats the entire time. Neither of us got any proper relief." Echo finished, playing with his food mindlessly. Fives slammed his fork down onto the table in anger.

"Why don't you just tell 'em our entire karkin' sex life huh?!" Fives yelled, standing up from the table. Echo scoffed, shooting up from the table as well, throwing an accusing finger at Fives. "Oh thats karkin' rich coming from YOU OF ALL PEOPLE! Yeah I hear your late night chats with Tup and Hardcase you bastard! It's like you really do think I'm just a 1 credit whore! That i'll just bend over and take it!"

"Alright that's it! You two need to calm down!" Rex yelled, standing up. Cody looked up at the 3 Alphas, two of which were about to rip each others throats out. "Stand down! The both of you!" by now the whole cafeteria was staring at them. "And I'm not asking, I'm telling you both as your commanding officer to take it to your quarters or sit down and shut up" Rex used the Alpha voice, normally it'd just trigger other Alphas into becoming even more aggressive, or not even work, but Fives and Echo knew Rex meant business. 

Echo sighed and rubbed his hands over his face before picking his plate up off the table. "Come on, lets go work things out.." There was still an edge to his voice, but Cody and Rex could tell he meant it, he really did want to work things out. Cody and Rex have had their fair share of fights. Most ending in needing stitches and a lot of licking. No mate wants to hurt their other half, but sadly it happens with Alpha/Alpha couples and it's something you have to learn to deal with and move on.

Rex sat back down, watching as the two walked off, both stiff in posture and, admittedly, reeking of sour, anger filled pheromones. Rex exhaled loudly, dropping his head to the table. Cody chuckled and reached his hand out, running it over Rex's buzzed head. "They're just pups Rexy, they'll learn to live with it one day" Rex hummed softly, lifting his head up from the table. "So new into their bond and they already shared their ruts together..brave, but oh so foolish" Rex looked over at Cody and offered him a charming smirk.

Cody couldn't help but snort loudly, understanding what Rex had meant. "I'm glad we decided to wait." Cody said, offering Rex a bright smile. "As am I, my dear Cod'ika" Rex said, pushing himself across the table and pecking Cody on the lips. Cody growled softly and Rex broke out into a fit of hearty laughter.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"


End file.
